


Fit for a King

by okay_klepto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tanaka tries his best to be romantic, Valentine's Day, mildly suggestive at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Valentine's Day was going to be perfect this year - fancy restaurant, lots of flowers, all intimacy a guy could ask for.  That was until the restaurant Tanaka had made reservations for messed up and Tanaka and Ennoshita couldn't get a table.  The night would have been ruined if it wasn't for Ennoshita's brilliant mind and loving attitude.  It was just enough to save Valentine's Day.





	Fit for a King

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa! EnnoTana fic! Hell yeah!
> 
> If you're wondering about Watching From the Distance, no, I did not abandon it, and yes, I have started working on it again. Voltron high-key took over my life for a while, but I'm slowly getting back on track with WFTD. In the meantime, enjoy this little bit of EnnoTana V Day fluff!

   “Ryuu, really, it’s alright.”

   Two hours.  They had driven two hours to get to the restaurant of Ennoshita’s dreams.  Tanaka had planned this night what felt like a drcade ago, finding the nicest restaurant he could afford within a reasonable distance.  He knew that Valentine’s Day would be perfect; they’d get dressed up, go out to eat, maybe catch a late show, go home, and then make sweet love all night.  Tanaka was so ready to see the smile Ennoshita’s face and spend the evening with him, but no.  Of course, nothing could go right.

   “It’s not your fault, Ryuu.  It could have happened to anyone.”

   “THE FUCKING THIRTEENTH!”  Tanaka was seething with rage as he drove.  He had made his reservation way ahead of time so they could go to the restaurant on Valentine’s Day, but of course, there had been some sort of mixup and his name had been put down for the thirteenth, not the fourteenth, of February.  “It couldn’t have been the fifteenth.  It had to be yesterday.”

   “Babe…”  Ennoshita was trying to be sympathetic, but deep down he was a little disappointed, too.

   “I made sure they had plenty of vegetarian options for you!  They even had a dish with sea pineapple!”

   “I know, but we can always go some other time.”

   “But it was supposed to be romantic!  It’s Valentine’s Day!  We got dressed up and everything!  I’m sorry, Chika.”

   “We could try to find another restaurant?”  Ennoshita suggested, trying to lift Tanaka’s spirits.

   “Everywhere else is going to be packed.”  Tanaka sighed as he continued to stare at the road.  “We’ll just have to go home and have leftovers or something.”

   Ennoshita could see that Tanaka was angry and disappointed, probably mostly with himself.  Tanaka had always tried to go all out for special dates, like holidays and birthdays.  They went on trips and ate at expensive restaurants more often than he could count, and deep down Ennoshita knew it was possible because, one, Tanaka would go to the ends of the earth for him, and, two, the entry level filmmaking job he had landed was making them a pretty penny alongside Tanaka’s career.  They could afford their luxuries, and Ennoshita wasn't complaining.  However, it saddened him to see Tanaka so upset when something didn’t work out, even if it was as simple as a mixed up reservation.

   “I’m sure somewhere will be available,” Ennoshita soothed, trying to stay optimistic for Tanaka.

   “Like where?”  Tanaka’s tone was disheartening.  Ennoshita could tell that Tanaka was ready to get home, warm up his burrito from the previous day, and go to bed without another thought.  Ennoshita would not let one little mistake ruin their whole evening.  It was Valentine’s Day after all.

   Ennoshita looked out the window for a while, filling the silence in the car with a few stories from work.  Tanaka responded with few words, focusing on the road in front of him and probably his disappointment in how the night was going.  Ennoshita was silent after that, quietly checking restaurants on his phone.  All of those he found were booked tight, even the less expensive ones.  That leftover burrito was starting to sound more and more appealing.  Then a sign caught Ennoshita’s eye.

   “Let’s go there!”  He pointed out the windshield towards the glowing sign that they were fast approaching.

   “You wanna go… there?”  Tanaka craned his neck to look at the sign as he slowed down.  “Are you sure?”

   “We haven’t been in so long!  It'll be fun!”

   Tanaka signed and flicked on his turn signal.  “Alright…”

><><><

   “I can’t believe we’re having our Valentine’s Day meal at Burger King,” Tanaka chuckled as he brought their tray of food back to the booth Ennoshita was sitting at.

   “Like I said, we hadn’t been in a while.”  Ennoshita happily sipped his soda as Tanaka sorted the food.  “And I like their fish sandwiches.”

   “But this isn’t romantic.”

   “As long as it’s with you, I’m happy.”

   Tanaka smiled and sat down as Ennoshita grinned around his straw.

   “You’re just too sweet, Chika.”  Tanaka would have put a peck on Ennoshita’s cheek, but he was just a little too far away and they were in a public place.

   Ennoshita dipped an onion ring in some sauce and held it out in front of him.  “Cheers?”

   Tanaka grabbed a fry and loaded it with sauce as well.  “Cheers!”

   They tapped their foods together, the sauces mixing slightly, before diving in.  Ennoshita had gotten a fish sandwich and enough onion rings to feed a small town.  Tanaka had gotten a bacon burger and some other sandwich that apparently was teriyaki, as well as just as many fries as Ennoshita had onion rings.  They also had cheese bites to share and a salad because Ennoshita said they had to have at least one non-processed food.  They had all of their sauces open and ready to be dipped into.  As he began to eat one of his burgers, Tanaka looked up at Ennoshita, who seemed as happy as a clam eating a fish sandwich and onion rings, washing it all down with Coca-cola, which he normally never drank.  Matter of fact, Tanaka was blown away that Ennoshita had even suggested going to a place like this, considering he avoided anything near fast food like the plague.  Nonetheless, here they were, chowing down on empty-calorie-filled burgers and fries from Burger King.

   “How’s the burger?”  Ennoshita asked as he licked some sauce off his fingers.

   “It’s good,” Tanaka replied.  “But a gourmet burger would probably taste a lot better.”

   Ennoshita practically slammed his sandwich onto the table, startling Tanaka slightly.

   “Are you still going on about that, Ryuu?”  Ennoshita’s gaze was piercing as he leaned closer to Tanaka.  “Why can’t you just be happy we’re doing something?”

   “But this isn’t romantic or intimate or-”

   “So what we’re at Burger King surrounded by a bunch of lonely people?  We’re dressed and doing something we normally don’t do, eating a meal we normally don’t eat…”

   “I guess it is kinda special…”

   “And we’re with each other.”  Ennoshita’s smile made Tanaka’s heart melt.  “That’s all I need to have a good time.”

   “I guess you’re right…”  Ennoshita’s attitude always cheered Tanaka up.  He always found a way to turn a rainy day into one filled with sunshine and rainbows.  How did he do that?

   They ate and chatted, only getting a few odd looks from other patrons coming in for a late-night meal.  Ennoshita laughed at Tanaka’s dumb jokes, they stole each other’s food, and mixed the sauces to make one ultra-sauce that Ennoshita dared Tanaka to eat.  Tanaka attentively listened to Ennoshita ramble about a short film he was working on and Ennoshita tried to follow Tanaka’s elaborate stories from work, mainly nodding along and asking seemingly simple questions that still managed to get Tanaka even more excited about the topic.

   “Well, that was good!”  Ennoshita leaned back and yawned, having only left crumbs on his napkin.

   “It really was.”  Tanaka took one last sip of his soda.  “Ready to head home?”

   “But you promised me a milkshake.”  Ennoshita gave Tanaka his most innocent puppy eyes.

   “And you want one of those apple pie things, too?”

   Ennoshita nodded eagerly as Tanaka stood to get their desserts.  Ennoshita threw their trash away and happily waited for their sweets to arrive.  That chocolate milkshake was sounding better and better by the second.  Once their number was called, they thanked their server and headed out to their car, Ennoshita immediately beginning to sip his drink.

   “Is it good?”  Tanaka asked as they began to drive.

   “Very good.  So is the pie!”

   “Really?”

   “It’s not as good as homemade, but still good.”

   The ride home was filled with happy chatter and light laughing.  To Ennoshita’s delight, it seemed that Tanaka was over the whole reservation mix up and was content with a more relaxed evening.  Ennoshita’s mind wandered to how good it would be to go to bed all cuddled up with Tanaka by his side.

  “And here we are,” Tanaka announced as he pulled into their driveway.

  “Yay!”  Ennoshita smiled and got out of the car while still sipping his shake, the pie having been finished long ago.

   They walked up their short driveway and into their dark townhouse, Tanaka turning the heat up almost as soon as they had stepped in the door.  Ennoshita followed him into the house after he had removed his shoes and jacket.  Even though they had undone their ties and suit jackets at Burger King, Ennoshita was still ready to completely undress and get into some comfy pajamas.

   “So…”  Tanaka reached out and touched Ennoshita’s waist so he turned to face him.  “Did you have a nice evening?”

   “Very nice,” Ennoshita smirked as he stepped closer to Tanaka and put his hands on his shoulder.  “Thank you for taking me out, sweetheart.”

   “It wasn’t a problem, sweetie.”  Tanaka leaned in a gave Ennoshita quick yet firm kiss.  “Sugar.”  Another kiss.  “Honey.”

   Ennoshita giggled as Tanaka began to leave pecks down his neck.  “Aren’t you the charmer?”

   “I try my best.”  Tanaka began to pull away Ennoshita’s shirt.  “Why don’t we take this _elsewhere_ so I can show you how much of a charmer I really am.”

   Ennoshita raised an eyebrow and grinned.  “I think I like where this is going.”

   Tanaka took Ennoshita by the hand and they scurried down the hallway to their bedroom, giggling as they went.  As they entered, Tanaka took Ennoshita by the waist again and pulled him in for a kiss as he closed the door, Ennoshita’s hands making their way to Tanaka’s cheeks.  They kissed with fervor, Tanaka attempting to guide them to the bed.  Tanaka’s hand worked under Ennoshita’s shirt as they laid down on the bed, Ennoshita’s fingers gripping Tanaka’s head and shoulders.  Tanaka kissed and sucked down Ennoshita’s neck and to the exposed area of his chest.  He ground their crotches together, earning an interested moan from Ennoshita.

   “Do you have condoms?”  Ennoshita asked before they could go any further.

   “Yup!”  Tanaka reached into their bedside table and showed Ennoshita a small box.  “Even got a new pack!”

   “Someone’s confident,” Ennoshita teased.

   “It’s Valentine’s Day, Babe.  We’re going to be doing it all night.”

   Ennoshita raised a brow.  “All night?”

   “Well, until we get too tired and messy to continue…”

   “I see…”

   Tanaka smiled.  “Shall we begin?”

   “Why not?”

   Tanaka resumed his kisses, sucking, and light grinding.  Ennoshita moaned as Tanaka touched him, encouraging Tanaka to go further.

   “I’m gonna make you feel like a prince, Chikara.  You’re gonna be screaming my name.”

   “Oh yeah?  Show me then.”

   Tanaka touched and kissed and sucked and bit with more force, making Ennoshita’s moans louder and more frequent.  He ground down for the last time before reaching down into Ennoshita’s pants.

   “Oh, Ryuu!”  Ennoshita moaned as Tanaka continued.  “Oh!  Oh!  Ryuunosuke~!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! I wrote two V Day fics! Wow!
> 
> I'm actually petty happy with the way this turned out! So yeah... It was a nice break from Voltron. Gotta rekindle my love for Haikyuu!!, specifically these two lovebirds.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
